Fiesta para tres
by Michiru Angel
Summary: En una fiesta que se da en casa de Rapunzel, Anna le tiene preparada una sorpresa a Elsa con la ayuda y participación de la anfitriona. Otra historia Elsanna. No hay incesto, si escenas de sexo.


**Los personajes son propiedad de la factoría Disney yo solo los tomé prestados para escribir esta historia.**

* * *

**Fiesta para tres.**

Por fin llegaba a casa después de un día normal de trabajo en la empresa y sólo quería comenzar el fin de semana invitando a cenar a mi novia o ir al cine o simplemente quedarnos en casa viendo películas o aun mejor haciendo el amor hasta caer rendidas y sin fuerzas, el sólo hecho de pensar en lo último me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Al entrar a la casa tiré el bolso al sofá y me extrañó el no ver a Anna, la llamé un par de veces y no obtuve respuesta, tomé mi bolso y busqué mi celular mientras me dirigía a nuestra habitación, no alcancé a sacar el móvil porque la escuché cantar mientras se duchaba, yo sonríe y me mordí el labio al imaginar a mi novia con su cobriza cabellera empapada y el agua corriendo por su hermoso cuerpo, sacudí la cabeza para salir del trance en el que aquella visión me había provocado, dejé caer el bolso al piso y sin perder más tiempo comencé a desvestirme.

Como por arte de magia la chaqueta, blusa, brasier, pantalones bragas y zapatos que traía puesto desaparecieron de mi cuerpo y en menos de un minuto estaba completamente desnuda y sonriendo me dirigí al baño.

Abrí la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y entré, Anna seguía tarareando una melodía, lentamente me acerqué y abrí la cortina y entré a la ducha al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

Anna dio un pequeño salto y un grito al sentir mis brazos rodearla, yo le susurré un te amo en su oído y le besé el cuello, ella ladeó su cabeza y yo le di una suave mordida recibiendo por respuesta un pequeño gemido.

Sonreí y la giré para que quedara frente a mí.

"Te amo"

"y yo te amo a ti"

Nos besamos apasionadamente, nuestras manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos acariciando cada centímetro de piel como si fuera la primera que nos estuviésemos tocándonos.

Mis manos se detuvieron el hermoso trasero de Anna y le di un suave apretón y la apegué mas a mí, ella gimió en mi boca y yo subí mis manos por su espalda pasando suavemente mis uñas, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera rompiendo el beso, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada llena de deseo.

"Hazme el amor mi reina" me dijo con un tono seductor en la voz.

Y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla por quien dominaba a la otra, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, una de mis manos se apoderó de uno de sus senos y comencé a acariciarlo y a apretarlo suavemente, pasando mi dedo índice por su pezón que se puso erecto, dejé sus labios y bajé besando su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho donde besé y atrapé con mis labios su otro seno haciendo que Anna dejase escapar un gemido.

Seguí descendiendo dejando un camino de besos desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, me arrodillé que dando frente a su sexo, inhalé su aroma.

"Elsa no hagas eso"

La miré y estaba muy sonrojada.

"lo siento no puedo evitarlo, tu aroma me fascina"

Tomé su pierna y la pasé por sobre mi hombro, besé la parte interna de su muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, Anna enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y me atrajo hacia su intimidad yo saqué mi lengua y me abrí paso para encontrar su clítoris y me apegué más a su sexo acariciando y lamiendo ese pequeño botón de placer que a cada caricia de mi lengua se iba poniendo más duro.

Anna echó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo mi nombre, puse mis manos en su trasero pegando mas mi rostro a su sexo y seguí lamiendo y succionando su botón de placer.

Ella echó su cuerpo hacia adelante y se apoyó en mis hombros y sentí como comenzó a mover sus caderas, su respiración era más agitada, sus gemidos eran más fuertes, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba y los movimientos de sus caderas eran más rápidos, y con una mezcla entre gemido y gruñido su cuerpo se estremeció y clavó sus uñas en mis hombros lo que hizo que se me escapara un pequeño gruñido y dejando salir un último gemido con mi nombre sentí como su sexo palpitaba de placer, Anna se dejó llevar por el orgasmo y vi como las fuerzas le fallaban yo bajé su pierna de mi hombro y la sostuve mientras ella caía de rodillas.

"Te tengo" le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Anna apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda, ella me besó el cuello y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"Te amo" dijo en un susurro.

"yo también te amo" respondí sin dejar de acariciarla.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, hasta que ella se separó de mí y me quedó mirando seriamente.

"¿alguna vez podremos sólo ducharnos?"

"¿acaso no te gustan las 'duchas orgásmicas' que te doy?"

Ambas nos miramos y no echamos a reír, respiré profundo y le di a mi amada un corto beso en los labios, me puse de pie ayudándola a levantarse y terminamos de ducharnos, nos secamos y salimos del baño.

Me senté en la cama para terminar de secar mi cabello y veo que Anna se para frente a mí y deja caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo quedando completamente desnuda.

"Anna..." y no pude decir nada más porque se abalanzó sobre mí, caímos las dos a la cama y quitando la toalla que me cubría comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, su lengua se abrió paso hacia mi boca donde fue recibida por la mía, sus manos acariciaban mis senos haciéndome gemir de placer.

Dejó mis labios para bajar a mi pecho capturó uno de mis senos con su boca mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro, haciendo círculos sobre mi pezón y yo no hacía más que repetir su nombre como un mantra.

Anna separó mis piernas y se puso entre ellas y siguió descendiendo dejando un camino de besos desde mi pecho hasta mi vientre y comenzó a besarlo y siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi sexo el cual besó y lamió haciendo que me estremeciera al contacto con su lengua.

"Amor por favor"

Se separó de mi entrepierna yo me levanté un poco y ella me miró coquetamente.

"¿Por favor que mi vida?" y volvió a besar y lamer mi intimidad, haciendo que yo cerrara los ojos y dejase escapar un pequeño gemido.

"deja de jugar ¿si?"

No dijo nada y siguió con sus caricias y pasando su lengua por mi intimidad, yo intenté tomar su cabeza para sentir más contacto pero ella me sostuvo de las muñecas y siguió con sus caricias.

"Anna por favor deja de torturarme"

Volvió a separarse de mi sexo.

"dime lo que quiero escuchar mi reina"

Suspiré y me levanté apoyándome en los codos y la miré a los ojos.

"hazme el amor hasta que grite tu nombre"

Ella sonrió y sin decir nada besó mi sexo y su lengua hizo contacto con mi punto de placer me dejé caer sobre la cama y cerré los ojos dejando escapar un fuerte gemido, ella siguió besando y lamiendo mi clítoris y yo sentía como el placer inundaba mis sentidos.

Sentí como Anna acariciaba con su dedo la entrada de mi intimidad para luego deslizar dos dedos dentro de mí, la sensación hizo que me aferrara a las sábanas y dejara escapar un gemido.

Anna buscó con sus dedos ese punto que me hacía explotar de placer y lo encontró presionó hacia arriba y acarició mi clítoris interna y externamente haciéndome gemir fuertemente su nombre.

Sentía como el placer crecía cada vez más dentro de mí y comencé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de sus caricias, las detuve unos segundos al sentir que mi cuerpo se tensaba, arqueé mi espalda y grité el nombre de Anna.

Ese fue el primer orgasmo que mi amante me hacía sentir, continuó acariciando mi perla de placer y moviendo sus dedos dentro de mí, mientras yo sentía como me acercaba a otro orgasmo y así fue, llegué al cielo por segunda vez esa noche y cuando creí que me dejaría sentí nuevamente sus dedos moverse, me aferré mas fuerte a las sábanas gimiendo cada vez más fuerte su nombre, y llegué por tercera vez al cielo.

A Anna le encanta hacerme venir varias veces y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, yo iba por el cuarto orgasmo, cuando me pareció escuchar un celular, pero las caricias de mi amada hicieron que me olvidara del mundo y moviendo sus dedos más rápido dentro de mi sexo me llevo al cielo por cuarta vez.

Caí a la cama tratando de recuperar algo de oxígeno porque mi corazón latía a mil, Anna lentamente sacó sus dedos de mi intimidad y comenzó a besarme el rostro y apartó unos mechones de mi frente y me dio un beso corto en los labios.

Yo la abracé "te amo" le dije y la besé en los labios, fue un beso tierno que se fue tornando apasionado a medida que nuestras manos comenzaron a acariciar nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Escuchamos sonar el teléfono fijo, pero lo ignoramos y dejamos que la llamada pasara a la contestadora, pero nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando sorprendidas al escuchar la voz de Mérida al otro lado de la línea.

"¡Elsa, Anna! saquen los dedos, las manos o lo que estén usando de donde lo tengan metido, y contesten el maldito teléfono y vayan a bañarse y a vestirse porque pasamos en quince, no mejor en veinte minutos por ustedes para ir a la fiesta en casa de Punzy y conste que les di cinco minutos más para que 'terminen' lo que estén haciendo".

Anna y yo nos miramos y nos echamos a reír por el tono de voz que usó Mérida al decir la palabra 'terminen', pero luego nos pusimos serias.

"¿La fiesta de Punzy es hoy?"

"Yo creí que era la próxima semana"

Anna iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por su celular que comenzó a sonar, y dándome un corto beso en los labios se separó de mí y fue a contestar, yo me levanté de la cama para ir a ducharme, pero no pude hacerlo porque escuché que también mi celular sonaba dentro de mi bolso, busqué con la mirada donde había quedado y cuando lo vi, lo tomé buscando el móvil una vez que lo tuve miré la pantalla y vi que era Ariel.

"Ariel"

"Elsa, Mérida esta que echa chispas porque no le responden el celular y dijo que iríamos por ustedes, en este momento viene a buscarme, te llamo para avisarte que en unos quince minutos estaremos por allá"

"Ok gracias por avisar Ariel, nos vemos" Corté la llamada y me dirigía al baño, cuando vi que Anna también finalizaba su llamada.

"Era Bella dice que Mérida, Ariel y ella vienen para acá"

Yo levanté una ceja.

"Entonces no perdamos más tiempo mi vida y vamos a ducharnos" y me acerqué a Anna la tomé de la mano y me encaminé hacia el baño, pero ella me detuvo.

"Elsa mi amor creo que es mejor que nos duchemos por separado"

"Pero mi cielo así nos demoraremos mas"

Me miró seria.

"Elsa si me ducho contigo sé lo que pasará y mínimo estaremos media hora metidas en el baño y no tenemos tiempo para tus 'duchas orgásmicas'"

Yo levanté ambas ceja y me eché a reír.

"Está bien amor lo que digas, yo iré a bañarme al oro baño ¿de acuerdo?" y me acerqué para darle un beso en los labios y salí del cuarto hacia el baño que estaba en el pasillo.

Entré me duché, salí de la ducha me sequé, enrollé la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y con otra sequé un poco mi cabello para luego enrollar la toalla en mi cabeza y salir para ponerme la ropa.

Al llegar al cuarto Anna ya estaba en ropa interior, yo me tuve que aguantar las ganas de tomarla y hacerle el amor otra vez, así que respiré profundo, sacudí mi cabeza y me acerqué al closet y saqué la ropa que iba a usar, mientras nos vestíamos yo comencé a reír al recordar las palabras de Mérida, Anna me miró extrañada "es sólo que recordé lo que dijo Mérida por teléfono" y Anna también comenzó a reír.

Terminamos de vestirnos Anna me ayudo a trenzar mi cabello y yo el de ella, una vez listas nos fuimos al living a esperar a que llegaran las chicas, yo me dirigí a la nevera y saqué dos cervezas una se la pasé a Anna que estaba sentada en el sofá y me senté a su lado, abrimos las latas y el timbre sonó, le di un sorbo a la cerveza y fui a abrir.

"¡Por los mil demonios Elsa, ¿tanto te cuesta sacar los dedos de Anna para responder el condenado celular?!"

Entra Mérida moviendo sus brazos, seguida por Ariel y Bella que sólo sonríen al escuchar los reclamos de nuestra amiga.

"Ya Mérida tranquilízate" dijo Anna levantándose del sofá para saludar a las chicas "y esta vez saldré en defensa de mi novia porque era yo quien tenía mis dedos dentro de ella".

"¡¿Cómo que me tranquilice?! Entonces hizo una pausa como procesando lo que Anna había dicho y me miró con cara de asombro y yo sentí que me ponía roja como tomate.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Anna?"

"Nada, no dije nada" dijo Anna sonrojándose y moviendo sus manos.

"siiii claaaaro que sólo bromeabas, con razón no respondían el parcito o..." y me quedó mirando "¿acaso gritas tan fuerte que no escuchaban los celulares?"

Yo sentí que me ponía mas roja que la luz de un semáforo y todas me miraron y comenzaron a reír.

"¿No creen que ya deberíamos irnos a casa de Zel?" dije aclarando mi garganta.

"Claro, ahora te entró el apuro, pero cuando estabas enredada entre las sábanas con Anna ni pensabas en la fiesta"

"La verdad..."

"Ok vámonos antes de que la fiesta empiece sin nosotras" dijo Anna sin dejarme terminar la frase y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al carro de Mérida ella conducía, mientras que en el asiento del copiloto iba Ariel y en el asiento trasero íbamos Bella, Anna y yo. Nos tomó unos veinte minutos, llegar a casa de mi prima Rapunzel, Mérida estacionó el auto y nos bajamos.

Al entrar nos encontramos con Jasmín, Tiana y Aurora, las saludamos y unos metros más allá estaban Ella, Mulán y Pocahontas a quienes también saludamos, yo busqué a Zel, al entrar me sorprendí al ver que la casa lucía como una disco.

"Wow si que será una mega fiesta"

"claro que si Els" dijo Rapunzel que se encontraba detrás de mí, yo giré y le di un fuerte abrazo.

"veo que tirarás la casa por la ventana, Zel"

"Así es Els, pero esta noche mi casa será como las Vegas, lo que pase en esta casa se quedará en esta casa" dijo sonriendo.

"Con que mañana no amanezcas con alguna chica en vez de Eugene..."

"¡Elsa!" y me dio un codazo, "tengo que confesarte algo" yo levanté un ceja "la...verdad es que... Eugene no va a venir a la fiesta"

"¿Qué, cómo que no va a venir?"

"Lo que escuchaste Els, Eugene no vendrá porque está de viaje por su trabajo"

"ya veo... y por eso..."

"por eso confesaré que el estar con otra chica es una de mis fantasías"

"wow Zel no me lo hubiese imaginado"

"¿Y cuál es tu fantasía Els"

"mi fantasía es estar con dos chicas a la vez, es decir, estar con Anna y otra chica más"

"mira tú que interesante y cómo sabes si hoy esa fantasía se convierte en realidad y amaneces con Anna y otra chica más en la cama"

"Jajaja Zel las cosas que dices, pero sé que eso no pasará y si llegara a suceder créeme que no sería en esta fiesta"

"Y ¿por qué no?"

"simple porque los que estamos aquí ya tenemos pareja"

"A veces la vida y las personas pueden sorprenderte mi querida Els" y ambas nos pusimos a reír.

Rapunzel se retiró un poco de mí porque su celular comenzó a sonar y disculpándose se dirigió rápido al segundo piso, yo busqué con la mirada a Anna y no la vi por ninguna parte de la sala, miré hacia el mini bar y tampoco estaba, seguí buscando y nada, me acerqué al bar para tomar un trago y veo que Anna viene bajando del segundo piso.

Anna se acerca a mí y me da un beso en los labios y me quita el vaso para beber un sorbo de la bebida que estoy tomando.

"¿Por qué tan sola mi reina?"

"estaba hablando con Zel" le dije sonriendo.

"¿Y que cuenta la anfitriona de la fiesta?"

"que lo que pase esta noche en esta casa se quedará en esta casa"

"wow eso si que está peligroso, es decir que esta noche aquí será Sodoma y Gomorra" dijo Anna riéndose.

"¿y tú en que andabas, estabas recorriendo tu antiguo hogar?" dije cambiando el tema.

"si la verdad fui a mi antiguo cuarto Punzy lo tiene preparado por si queremos pasar la noche en él"

"suena tentador mi amor, pero aún es temprano como para que nos escapemos de la fiesta ¿no crees?"

"si tienes razón, pero..." se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura "eso no será nuestro problema amor" y me besó en los labios y comenzó a bailar para mí.

"wow Anna no empieces que si sigues con esto no podré controlarme por mucho tiempo"

"y quien quiere que te controles mi vida" y me guiño un ojo y puso su brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo la abracé por la cintura y nos besamos en los labios.

"¡Hey! Par de calentonas no queremos ver porno lésbico aquí, así que por qué no suben, los cuartos están en el segundo piso" escuchamos decir a Mérida y rompimos el beso porque no aguantamos la risa.

Iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre Aurora abre la puerta y entran varios chicos, bueno la verdad eran novios de nuestras amigas.

Las chicas se acercaron a sus parejas y comenzaron a bailar y a beber con ellos, las luces se apagaron y se encendieron otras que daban a la sala un ambiente de disco y todos comenzaron a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Pasaron algunas horas y Anna y yo teníamos nuestra fiesta aparte aunque también compartíamos con los demás y de apoco fueron desapareciendo algunas parejas, ya sabíamos donde estaban, lo más seguro que en alguno de los cuartos teniendo sexo como conejos en celo.

Anna y yo solo nos miramos y ella me tomó de la mano y nos abrimos paso entre los invitados y nos dirigimos al segundo piso, entramos a su antigua habitación y al cerrar la puerta pasó el seguro y literalmente me estampó contra ella y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente.

Yo le respondí de igual manera y comenzamos nuestra propia fiesta en ese cuarto, comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa rápidamente y en pocos segundos ya estábamos completamente desnudas.

Anna me guió hacia la cama sin dejar de besarme, me recostó en ella, y se posicionó entre mis piernas colocando su cuerpo sobre el mí y llevando una de sus manos a mi sexo comenzó a acariciarlo, yo al sentir el contacto gemí en su boca, noté como ella sonreía en el beso y comenzaba a moverse sobre mí.

El roce de nuestros cuerpos me excitaba pero aun más lo hacía el roce de nuestros senos y el sentir la respiración agitada y los gemidos de mi amante eran una melodía que me ponían a mil.

Anna comenzó a moverse más rápido presionando más su mano contra mi sexo, sus dedos buscaron mi clítoris y comenzaron a acariciarlo, yo rompí el beso y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un gemido de placer, mientras ella besaba mi cuello introdujo dos dedos en mi sexo haciéndome arquear la espalda y gemir fuertemente su nombre.

Comencé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de su mano y puse mis manos en su trasero y comencé a marcar un ritmo más acelerado, ya que sentía que estaba cerca de llegar al clímax.

Mi novia aceleró sus movimientos y bajó hasta mis senos donde con su boca capturó uno y comenzó a succionarlo, esas caricias fueron suficientes para llevarme al borde del orgasmo, ella presionó la parte superior de mi sexo haciendo contacto con ese punto que hizo que explotara de placer casi gritando su nombre al sentir como llegaba al cielo.

Anna dejo sus dedos unos segundos más dentro de mi intimidad y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris con su pulgar y con sus dedos acariciaba mi punto G llevándome por segunda vez al cielo, para después lentamente sacar sus dedos de dentro de mi sexo, mientras me besaba todo el rostro y dándome un tierno beso en los labios se recostó a mi lado mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Sentí que ella se levantó de la cama, yo aun seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de regularizar mi respiración y sentí que quitaba el seguro de la puerta y la abría, yo abrí los ojos y vi la silueta de alguien entrar, parpadeé un par de veces y me di cuenta de que era una chica.

Me senté en la cama y con un brazo cubrí mis senos y con la mano cubrí mi entrepierna, Anna se acercó a mí y me dijo que me tranquilizara, pero yo intenté levantarme porque no entendía nada, pero mi novia me detuvo.

"Mi amor tranquila es Punzy"

"¿Y qué hace Zel Aquí?"

"Bueno mi vida como una de tus fantasías es hacer un trío, yo quiero cumplir esa fantasía esta noche, bueno si tu quieres"

Me quedé en silencio pensando en que responder.

"Elsa sé que ustedes son muy unidas, pero de verdad me gustaría también cumplir mi fantasía de estar con una mujer y que mejor que ustedes dos, nos conocemos hace tiempo y..."

"y más vale diablo conocido que uno por conocer, bueno en este caso sería una diabla" dijo Anna interrumpiendo a Rapunzel.

Suspiré y me levanté de la cama y me acerque a Anna y la besé en los labios "eres la mejor" le dije y me dirigí hacia Rapunzel y le quité la bata que traía dejándola desnuda ante mí y tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un tierno beso en los labios, me separé de ella y la tomé de la mano llevándola a la cama donde me senté y acomodé a Rapunzel sobre mis piernas.

Extendí mi brazo hacia Anna quien tomó mi mano y se subió a la cama quedando detrás de mí, Rapunzel bajó su rostro y me besó en los labios, pero esta vez el beso fue más apasionado y su lengua se abrió paso hacia mi boca donde fue recibida por la mía y comenzaron una danza de pasión y deseo.

Anna comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajando por mi espalda dándome suaves mordidas, lo que me hacía estremecer de placer, rompí el beso para bajar por el cuello de Rapunzel y seguir hasta llegar a sus senos, atrapé uno de sus pezones con mis labios y comencé a acariciarlo con mi lengua.

Rapunzel dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que fue callado por un beso que Anna le dio en los labios, sentí los senos de Anna acariciando mi espalda lo que me arrancó un gemido de placer.

Anna rompió el beso y se acercó a mi oído.

"¿Estás lista?" me dijo en un tono muy sensual.

"yo si lo estoy ¿y tú?" le pregunté a Rapunzel.

"yo también lo estoy"

Anna tomó posición en la cabecera de la cama, Rapunzel se puso de pie y yo me acomodé en medio de la cama e hice que Rapunzel, se recostara a mi lado, cuando lo hizo Anna se puso sobre mí y me besó en los labios y comenzó a descender por mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen, besó mi ombligo y siguió descendiendo por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

Separó mis piernas y pasó sus brazos por debajo de ellas y besó mi sexo, lo recorrió de arriba abajo con su lengua, lo que me hizo gemir, sé que eso la hizo sonreír y siguió acariciando intimidad con su lengua y se detuvo en mi clítoris, lo atrapó con sus labios succionándolo y acariciándolo con su lengua.

Dejé escapar un fuerte gemido y arqueé mi espalda cuando sentí los labios de Rapunzel en uno de mis senos, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro, yo volví a gemir y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que mi novia y mi amiga me estaban dando.

Anna deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí al mismo tiempo que Rapunzel daba suaves mordidas a mi pezón, lo que hizo que me aferrara a las sábanas y gritara de placer.

Entre la dos me estaban llevando al límite de lo que yo podía resistir y ya no pude más y sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba y el placer se apoderaba de cada célula de mi ser y sentí como llegaba a un placentero orgasmo.

Anna y Rapunzel siguieron acariciándome por unos cuantos segundos más, mientras yo trataba de normalizar mi respiración.

Mi novia subió por mi cuerpo dejando un camino de besos hasta que llegó a mis labios y me dio un beso en el que pude saborearme, luego se separó de mí.

"¿te gustó?"

"me encantó" dije dando un gran suspiro.

"Amor creo que deberías mostrarle a Punzy que tan hábil eres con tu lengua"

"¿Qué le demuestre qué...?" pero un pude decir nada más porque Anna me besó y volvió a descender por mi cuerpo.

"sabes a lo que me refiero mi vida" dijo antes de pasar un de sus piernas por sobre una de la mías.

Yo le sonreí y le dije a Rapunzel que pusiera sus piernas una a cada lado de mi cabeza, una vez que estuvo en posición la tomé por las caderas y la hice descender hasta mi boca, saqué mi lengua para acariciar su sexo hasta encontrar su punto de placer, Anna hizo que Rapunzel se inclinara un poco y así me dio más acceso a su intimidad.

Rapunzel gimió al sentir el contacto de mi lengua con su clítoris y yo gemí al sentir el contacto del sexo de Anna con el mío y ella también gimió sentir el roce de nuestras intimidades.

Y comenzamos a movernos, mientras yo trataba de darle el máximo de placer a Rapunzel, Anna se encargaba de darnos placer a ambas.

Yo estaba en perdida en todas esas sensaciones placenteras y sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría al cielo, pero Anna era quien llevaba el ritmo y no me iba dejar venir hasta que Rapunzel lo hiciera.

Yo succione un poco más fuerte el clítoris de Rapunzel e introduje dos dedos en su sexo, lo que hizo que ella comenzara a mover más rápido sus caderas, yo empecé a mover mis dedos dentro de su intimidad haciendo círculos y presioné mi lengua sobre su clítoris haciendo que llegara al orgasmo Rapunzel cayó a la cama sosteniéndose en sus brazos, para luego dejarse caer a mi lado izquierdo.

Mi amada comenzó a moverse más rápido llevándome al límite y con unos cuantos movimientos más de sus caderas y sentí como llegaba al orgasmo con un fuerte gemido lo que hizo que yo también alcanzara el mío.

Anna cayó sobre mí respirando agitadamente y se quedó unos segundos en esa posición para luego recostarse a mi lado derecho.

Las tres respirábamos con dificultad, pero al pasar unos En una fiesta que se da en casa de Rapunzel, Anna le tiene preparada un sorpresa a Elsa con la ayuda y participación de la ya habíamos recuperado casi el ritmo normal de nuestras respiraciones. Y descansamos sólo para recuperar fuerzas para seguir disfrutándonos.

Besé a Anna cortamente en los labios y me senté en la cama ye comencé a acariciar las piernas de Rapunzel, lentamente pasaba mis uñas haciéndola estremecer, la giré y me puse sobre ella, la besé en los labios y me mi mano bajo hasta su entrepierna, yo apoyé mi sexo en su muslo para estimularme mientras le daba placer a ella.

Comencé a moverme lentamente asegurándome de que mi mano ejerciera presión sobre su clítoris, ambas gemíamos al unísono.

Cambié de posición mi mano e introduje dos dedos dentro del sexo de Rapunzel, ella pasó sus uñas por mi espalda, lo que hizo que yo rompiera el beso y gimiera su nombre.

Volví a besar sus labios para continuar por su cuello, mi ms dedos seguían entrando y saliendo de su muy mojado sexo y con mi pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, haciendo que ella siguiera mi ritmo con sus caderas.

Aceleré un poco mis movimientos y siento que Anna levanta de la cama y busca algo en la habitación y se dirige al baño, yo seguí dándole placer a Rapunzel y abro los ojos al sentir a Anna detrás de mí.

Ella comenzó a besar mi espalda e hizo que dejara mi posición en el muslo de Rapunzel y me dejó a gatas, sentí como Anna se acercó a mí y puso algo en la entrada de mi sexo yo levanté más mis caderas para que ella pudiera penetrarme más fácilmente.

Y lentamente sentí como el juguete entraba poco a poco en mi intimidad, haciéndome gemir el nombre de Anna, ella comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta que estuvo todo el juguete en mi interior.

Yo introduje mis dedos con más fuerza en el interior del sexo de Rapunzel y las tres gemimos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo que las embestidas de Anna marcaban, yo besaba con lujuria a Rapunzel, mientras mis dedos buscaban su punto G y lo encontraron, haciéndola romper el beso echando su cabeza hacia atrás y lanzando un fuerte gemido.

Seguí moviendo mis dedos más rápido dentro de su intimidad, mientras Anna se recargaba en mi espalda y acariciaba mis senos, moviendo sus caderas más rápido daba pequeñas mordidas y cortos besos a mi hombro izquierdo ahogando sus gemidos en él.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé dominar por las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo, escuchar a Anna gemir y también escuchar los gemidos de Rapunzel, me estaban llevando a mi límite y aunque traté de contenerme no pude y dejé que el placer se apoderara de mí y sentí como se liberaban todas esas emociones en un fuerte gemido.

Pero no me detuve y seguí acariciando a Rapunzel y moviendo mis dedos dentro de ella acariciando su punto de placer por dentro y por fuera, vi como se aferró a las sábanas yo me levanté un poco para darle más espacio, sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía y su sexo palpitaba con cada caricia que yo le daba, ella movía sus caderas dejándolas quietas sólo unos segundos para disfrutar de ese placer que yo también había sentido hacía unos pocos segundos atrás.

Saqué lentamente mis dedos de la intimidad de Rapunzel y apoyé ambas manos en la cama y comencé a mover mis caderas rápidamente buscando venirme una vez más mientras Anna me penetraba más rápidamente la escuchaba gemir en mi oído.

"amor...estoy...cerca" dijo jadeando.

"yo también..."

"juntas... ¿si?"

"Si..."

Un par de penetraciones más de Anna y ambas gemimos al unísono al llegar juntas al cielo.

Ambas nos dejamos caer al lado de Rapunzel, Anna detrás de mí y aun dentro de mí, me abrazó por la cintura, yo entrelacé mis piernas con Rapunzel y comencé a acariciar su pecho, Anna sacó el dildo de mi sexo pero no se lo quitó y comenzó a acariciar mis muslos.

"Zel"

"mmm?"

"¿te gustó?"

Rapunzel respiró profundo.

"no me gustó..." y comenzó a reírse "me encantó estar con ustedes chicas"

Sentí que Anna se separaba de mi giré para mirarla y vi que se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas y había cruzado sus brazos.

"te ves sexy amor, sobre todo con eso que sobresale de tu entrepierna"

Rapunzel se incorporó un poco y comenzó a reír al ver a Anna sentada como indio y con el dildo erecto en su entrepierna.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué miran tanto, Punzy no me vayas a decir que nunca has visto uno o me vas salir con que aun no se lo has visto a Eugene?"

"Anna si se lo he visto, pero nunca había visto uno en una mujer" y se tiró a la cama y siguió riendo.

"Veamos si sigues riendo después de esto" dijo Anna y a gatas se puso entre las piernas de Rapunzel acomodando el dildo en la entrada del sexo de Rapunzel, mientras yo sujetaba sus manos y le daba un beso en los labios.

Me separé de ella y vi como cerraba sus ojos dejando escapar un placentero "mmmm", miré a Anna y vi que la había penetrado y comenzaba a moverse, yo le sonreí y me separé de ellas, sentándome en la cama para mirar como mi novia y mi amiga tenían sexo.

Se veía muy excitante ver a Anna en completo dominio de la situación y escuchar como con cada penetración hacía que Rapunzel gimiera su nombre, mi novia se inclinó hacia mi amiga y comenzó a besar y a succionar uno de sus senos y Rapunzel respondió abrazándola con sus piernas.

Anna comenzó a moverse más rápido y Rapunzel puso sus manos en el trasero de mi amada como pidiéndole que acelerara el ritmo.

Mi novia se apoyó en la cama y comenzó a entrar y salir cada vez más rápido de ella, hasta que Rapunzel arqueó su espalda y gimió el nombre de Anna casi en un grito y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Anna movió sus caderas solo un par de veces más y acalló su gemido besando a Rapunzel en los labios, y se quedó unos segundos sobre ella para luego girar y quedar acostada a su lado respirando muy agitadamente.

Me acerqué a Anna y la besé tiernamente en los labios.

"te amo mi reina" me dijo aun con su respiración agitada.

Me separé de Anna y me acerqué a Rapunzel quien estaba sonriendo.

"Zel veo que aun te quedan energías"

"no Els, es sólo... que..."

No la dejé terminar la frase y la besé en los labios, pasé una de mis piernas por sobre una de ella y uní nuestros sexos, cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un gemido al sentir el contacto que hicieron nuestros clítoris y comencé a moverme lentamente.

Me apoyé en la cama para hacer el roce más intenso, Rapunzel se apoyo en sus codos y comenzó a mover sus caderas, se sentía delicioso, aceleramos mas el ritmo, ella se aferró a mí y yo la abracé provocando que nuestros sexos se unieran más.

Bajé mis manos hasta su trasero y le di un apretón, Rapunzel gimió al sentir como yo la acariciaba y aceleraba un poco mas ritmo, nuestros cuerpos se movían como si fuesen uno cada vez más rápido tratando de liberar todo esa lujuria que sentíamos que nos recorría el cuerpo.

Rapunzel se aferró a mi espalda "Els... ya no... puedo..." y no finalizó la frase, porque llegó al clímax gimiendo mi nombre en mi oído yo seguí moviéndome hasta que también alcancé el mío y caímos abrazadas a la cama, ella sobre mí.

Estábamos tratando de recuperar algo de oxígeno y Rapunzel se recostó a mi lado y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, al otro lado se recostó Anna quien me besó en los labios y también tomó la misma posición que Rapunzel.

Ambas chicas me acariciaban y yo las acariciaba a ellas, las besé en la cabeza a ambas y ambas levantaron sus cabezas y me besaron en las mejillas, y sonreímos.

"esto estuvo genial" dijo Rapunzel

"yo diría que fue fantástico"

"y yo digo que cumplí nuestras fantasías"

Rapunzel y yo miramos a Anna.

"¿Por qué me miran así? Si es la verdad, Punzy quería estar con una chica, tu mi amor, querías estar conmigo y otra chica y yo quería saber que se sentía penetrar a una chica y esas tres cosas fue lo que hicimos"

"si lo 'pones' de esa manera amor tienes razón cumpliste con nuestras fantasías" le dije poniendo énfasis en la palabra pones y la besé cortamente en los labios para luego besar también a Rapunzel. Las tres nos reímos.

"chicas... creo que Morfeo me llama" dijo Rapunzel bostezando.

"a mí también" dijo Anna en un bostezo.

"creo que a las tres nos llama" dije acomodándome entre las dos chicas y dejando que el sueño se apoderara de mí.

Y así esa noche cumplía una de mis fantasías sexuales junto a una de mis mejores amigas y al amor de mi vida.


End file.
